


we are here

by someotherchick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someotherchick/pseuds/someotherchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she will never see her baby girl grow up</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allydia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allydia).



you watch them from the doorway, allison with her friend—that lydia girl with the red hair.  that lydia girl who was attacked in the middle of the field.  that lydia girl who was bitten, but not turned.  

they seem to be getting along well.  laughing.  happy.  pressing clothes and jewelry against their bodies, trying things on without putting them on.  

you’re glad she has friends.  people outside the cloistered circle of hunters.  

maybe she can play at being normal.  for a little longer at least.  

there’s a party at lydia’s, you only know because you’ve overheard them talking.  allison doesn’t tell you things anymore.  

she’d always been a daddy’s girl, but…  you’d never been this distant before.   _before…_   

 _before scott_ , you think.  

you smile thinly and walk away.  

there are only old ghosts to blame.  and soon, you will join them.  


End file.
